


Soft

by alpacachii



Category: The Feelings We All Must Endure, tfwame
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacachii/pseuds/alpacachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very teeny tiny thing that I didn't really know what to do with so i just decided to post it as is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Her touch is gentle, but not in the way Asuna's was, where it seemed as though she was afraid of breaking her. Fue fits perfectly into her embrace, puzzle pieces creating a whole. Her scent, warm, sleepy and sweet clings to Maasa nose when she buries her face in Fue's soft hair. For a moment she mistakes her for a child again, delicate and innocent, but that image quickly vanishes. Small, thin fingers trace circles across Maasa's collarbones. 

"Do you want to?..." Her voice is raspy, tired.

For a moment Maasa is tempted, she is oh so tempted, "No."

Fue's quiet sigh of relief does not escape her and Maasa holds her tighter. She kisses Fue's cheek, and she tastes sweeter than chocolate, "I love you."  
F  
ue's small hands trace her lips, feather light and cold, "I love you too," she whispers, almost to quiet for her to hear.


End file.
